Ode to the Stars
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: There were as many wishes and thoughts as the stars that shine upon the night. Reminiscences,memories,pieces of hearts inbetween bloody battlegrounds and rain of tears unfolded in the celestial, silent prayer. various situations with various characters. SII


**A/N: This consists of 26 ficlets collected into one. Some loosely connected, mostly placed in random timeline with different point of view. The characters are vaguely mentioned. Hope you enjoy the ride. Tell me if you find grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**A**nother

She used to say that she wasn't interested in anything that wasn't profitable to her, but how on earth did she end up in more wars than she needed completely baffled her. She left Falena when she suspected Killey had found new clues of Sindarian civilization. When it turned out to be a hoax, to her surprise she decided to stay on the continent. She couldn't even remember why, maybe it was her adventurous blood; maybe it was pure curiosity towards the new land. Either way, suddenly she had spent more than 10 years here, fighting for Scarlet Moon Empire's Liberation and now Dunan Liberation. She was pissed, but what Zerase said was true. No one could deny the fate of being a Star of Destiny, though how long she would be one, she really wanted to know. Most of her comrades (friends?) were already gone back to their life after their first war. She was already in her third. After all these years, she had changed too. Her weapons were the evidence. From a spirited, loudmouth girl into a calm woman, though sarcasm still dripped from her words. Despite being generally unfriendly, there were quite amount of acquaintances who had taken some interest on her, which strangely felt nice. Still, she concluded, she didn't think she wanted to partake in any more wars. After tomorrow, she would be back to traveling, on track,no longer trapped in urcertainty on how much longer it would be until the Fate draw her to more confrontation.

The song was really nice. But after hearing it three times now, she didn't want to hear it when the fourth one is played. This would be her last Moonlight Night.

**B**onds

Originally a part of a bandit group, he never thought that living in the army wasn't so different than when there were only three of them. Sure, the quarters were much more comfortable than his own(Heck, the bandits' hideout was barely decent), there were more people around, and there were plenty of everything that he didn't need to steal from anyone to live. What remained the same were the feelings of bonds. Like him and his brothers, it was like an invisible thread hung above the castle to connect them all. He couldn't help but wonder, what was the mighty force that could unite people from distant lands, with different motives and various backgrounds as one? Add that with the fact that most people blended with one another so well as if they had met before. Once, the taciturn Stone Tablet boy told him: It was the Stars. The Stars of Destiny seek one another until the end of time.

He didn't actually understand, but ascending from a lowly thief to someone with great honor like that sounded so cool.

**C**ourage

"Hix, c'mon! Are you gonna let it go like that?"

"It's okay,Tengaar. Really. I don't mind it at all."

Tengaar placed her hands by her hip,mildly annoyed."That's the problem! You never mind anything! Let me tell ya, you're weak. Yes, you can beat monsters in a few slashes and yes, you can spar evenly with almost everyone in the castle, but no! You can't make any decision at all, and no, you can't even defend yourself for good. With attitude like that, Hix, you'll be toyed by others. Taken for granted, even."

Hix sighed. As always, Tengaar was right. It was something that could not be expected from a knight from Warrior's village. His reflex made him reach to his scabbard, where his Tengaar++ resided. Was he deserved to name his sword by her name at all?

"Hix,"called Tengaar, now softened."Listen. When we're married one day, you'll be the village chief. Try to practice from now. I know you're not used to leadership, but that doesn't mean you're not capable."The boy flustered, stammered in instant."M-m-married? T-t-tengaar, isn't that too far fetched?"Tengaar played with her hair, trying to repress her embarassed face as well at the slip of the tongue."Eh, it's not that far, you know. We're 18 already...besides, whose name is on your sword?"

It wasn't like he never thought about that before. But he wouldn't want it if their marriage is decided by her grandfather. He wanted to wait until he was ready, when he had the courage to ask her directly. He didn't care of the rest, they may ridicule him as they pleased, but if he need that to propose her, then, he mused, he would try to be brave.

**D**ream

He never told anyone, not when they all placed their trust in him. He refused to show up for work with lack of dignity, or speck even of weakness. Just a chef he might be, but it was essential for this self sufficient castle. Often, he would lay awake in the middle of the night, wet with sweat as he reconciled with his memories. Shun Min and her smile visited him every night, along with fresh pain to go through. Other time, he saw her in her utmost freedom, laughing and smiling sincerely at him. Which was the real message and which was produce of his mind? He rarely wanted to sleep anymore, to the extent of spending the night arranging menu or checking ingredients or busying himself with any random, unnecessary task.

The night he beats Retso and he accepted his mistakes, however, is the first time he fall asleep right away. Again, he felt thankful of Riou's kindness to provide him a shelter, and later, chance to fulfill Shun Min's last wish. At last, he is able to accept the dream with peace.

**E**thereal

Somewhere between life and death, between one realm and another. She travelled across time and space to anywhere another Stars of Destiny called her. Wanderer by nature, she followed every trace the Fate offered, while holding the truth to herself. Why she kept on wandering? How did she do it? For what purpose?

Everytime those lips parted, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Welcome. I'm the Runemistress..."

**F**orest

He was glad everything was about to end. Just a little more, then he could go on to revive his beloved forest, to once again living as one with the nature. The castle was by no means uncomfortable, but he was more suited to forest floor to cozy bed and pillow set. He would rather gather his food by himself than get everything all set for him, and more importantly, Shiro could leap and run and gallop without bounds.

But leaving wasn't without cost too...

**G**ame

Living is a game. War is part of the game and they are the pieces, scattered all over the game field. His involvement is merely a way to enjoy the game, no more, no less. He has to admit, though, strange as it was, some people are actually won more frequently when there is more at stake. Perhaps they pray harder, try harder, because they know how much they would lose if they let their guard down. One might never think that he is in position to learn so much about the army. After all, he is playing his game with dices and bowls, and he never really wants to understand why people sometimes intentionally lost. Playing right, earn more, is what mattered most...

**H**ymn

Eerily soothing. It was scary, how she got used to the battle hymn. The language wasn't one she understood, but a soldier once told her it was a prayer so they could came back safely, alive at least. They sang it in the barracks a few times, no matter how improper that sounded for a hymn used to send soldiers off the battlefield. Too soft, too melancholic, somehow sacred even. The biggest ceremony was the night they thought would be their final battle. Hummings of Moonlight Night Melodies echoed throughout the castle, through empty hallways and quiet sky, a tribute to the glorious Full moon. How many of them would be able to sing it one more time after tomorrow? She didn't know, and decided to be kept in darkness. A little more step between life and death, to the liberty of her beloved town.

**I**mminent

He accepted the mission with firsthand knowledge that his time might end soon. Once feared as a fierce general on battlefield, he too was fighting his age. What he didn't tell anyone was that he had experienced a constant degradation on his health. It became increasingly harder to put on the general facade in front of his subordinates. It had begun since the last battlefield. Every now and then he would suffer from small heart attacks. He had made Dr. Huan, under military oath, kept a promise to keep it a secret until his time. As a doctor, Huan couldn't let it, but he wouldn't let himself gave up so easily. After a few check-ups, Huan admitted his defeat, though it definitely against his will.

So there he stood, waving goodbyes to his son and comrades, determining that if he was about to die, he would do it in battle, to die honorably as a soldier rather than lying on medical ward's bed. At least he could still fulfill a mission before he met the Reaper.

He just hoped that his son didn't sulk too long in his leave.

**J**ealousy

Once the war is over, what's left for her? For most, it'd be easy. They'd assume their normal life in no time. But how about her then? She doesn't remember having a normal life at all. For as long as he could remember, she's in battlefield, constantly fighting for life. Poverty never let anyone living in peace, let alone her, a young girl struggling for life without anybody. The villagers treat her quite nice, depending on their situation, but no one really care. Just another parentless victim of war. She wants to feel loved, to have parents, to have siblings, to experience normalcy. Is it really that big of a dream?

She never let it out. A warrior never shows weakness. Not in front of countless people she respects of. The only one she let know is Feather, her faithful companion, and another one who share similar fate with her. Together, they are two lonely guardians of the forests.

**K**ey

His Master told him years ago that the Stars of Destiny were the key to change the world. They would be passed from one entity to another or residing at a person until they could be released. For how many cycle until it was deemed to be complete, it was beyond him, because he too waited until he was no longer one of the Stars. He hated giving himself to the destiny.

Leknaat smiled as he told her his view on the matter. She remarked that he didn't understand the very nature of the Stars of Destiny yet- and that he would surpass fate once he grasped the truth.

Tir had revived Gremio. Riou had revived Nanami. If being one of the Stars of Destiny was one's key to salvation from Fate, then when will he get his key? Or rather, could he be saved too?

**L**eader

Being a leader was not something he expected, even in his wildest dreams. World before was just their adventures-and misadventures, tea party and picnics, and dojo trainings. It was all considered 'Before' as he now, accepting it or not, standing as the highest person in the army. No decision could be made without him, no vote was valid without him, and nothing could be done at all without him. He was bewildered by these changes, and slightly in his heart he deemed himself not worthy. He was not able to choose fate, for everything in the world, but fate chose him. He never truly comprehended the title until he met Tir. For a reason he couldn't really put up with him for his over taciturnity, at least not until his little trip to Gregminster revealed the mysterious boy. He had seen more and he had suffered the same fate before him, and he was a leader, too. The value of the title, the weight of responsibility it held, they now seemed a bit better to him, because he now have someone to talk to, that he was not alone.

**M**emory

Viki often scolded herself for being such a short term memorizer. It was no rare occasion if she forgot what spell to cast or what to do, as it was almost a daily routine. What she couldn't forgive herself was when she forgot about her friends. Being a time traveler she was, even if that was because of her accident prone affinity, she couldn't keep track of her friends. As happened several times, she might not be able to meet them again. She was both bound and unbound by time, and it was getting more tormenting each time she met new acquaintance. Realizing she couldn't be there for long, she would like to offer her assistance to them, to give everything she had to help, to make up that she might not remember them. Memory was something she treasured; only thing could be kept intact in her timeless life.

**N**orth

North Wind was his hometown. It was where his family, friends and everyone he knew lived. There was his first love. When he journeyed at the outside world, he left half of his heart at the sacred place, treasuring them at the back of his mind. The little village up north was his everything. He was infuriated and desperate when, after finishing his travel to different places in Dunan, came back to his beloved land and found it was no more than scattered corpse and makeshift cruxes amidst the laughter of insanity. He lost half his heart, and he placed his oath to reclaim them-to end the bloody footsteps of the vampire. When he had carried out his mission, he once again found that the North Wind-now a castle (though oddly resembled a village) - had become his home. He didn't know where to go after the battle was over, but for now, it was enough.

**O**ptions

He was stuck between no option and too many options. Somehow the two occurred simultaneously, despite the obvious paradox. He could possibly run; the tempting choice was there from the start. There were so many chances he could snuck out from, to give himself freedom he wished, far away from these heart aching scenes and bloody battlefield, of treachery and mind boggling war. He could just give his title and position to someone that possessed more worth than him, preferably Flik. When he narrowed down the list that night, he bitterly acknowledged that there were actually only two options to choose from; to run or to continue. It was unfair. He was only a boy whose world torn into pieces, a toy to Fate's hands, yet he was there to lead thousands of people's fate. But since when the life did it fair?

**P**ale

White hair, ashen grey eyes, wan face, and dress of the same gloomy color. Sierra had been used to the stares everyone gave her on her journey. She didn't regret her decision, even if now she had to bear with such moonlight ivory complexion. She was no longer human, yet she kept thinking every now and then in humanly feelings. She was within the boundary of two worlds, a step over human but not quite a vampire-Sierra Mikain was too much a little girl for that, deep inside she was still a young maiden of Blue Moon Village than a vampire on mission for vendetta. One caught in the hollow space of a junction without being able to walk anywhere further. She wondered whether or not her paleness was the effect of her disposition, or it was all the curse of the Blue Moon. The true rune was both literal and figurative, a godly item that mortals should have not touched since the beginning. Mortals... she was no more one. An existence existed for eternity, a revenge costing her entire life...

**Q**ueendom

He decided for the odyssey by himself. He deemed himself as an adventurer and independent, no string could attach him to one place for so long. However, here, some hours after his first step on the castle's courtyard, for the first time in ten years Georg Prime felt the aching nostalgia. He who was once one of ten generals of Scarlet Moon empire, a respected Falenan Queen's Knight, and a lone warrior, felt the longing for a place! Once again he sat on a quarter, part of a bustling war; the déjà vu sent him a muffled chuckle. He thought his time as a Star of Destiny had expired once he sailed away from the Queendom, but apparently he was wrong. He had no homeland, so he was amazed on how his heart invaded his mind by sending countless reminiscences on his time back in Falena. Ah, ten years had passed indeed. He felt himself old. His journey had hardened him. His body weakened by age, he realized, but his sword mastery, his pride, didn't rust even one bit. He was almost cut from all kinds of communications from that place since he travelled Nagarea region more than eight years ago. Could it be that those feelings were the one drove him to accept the request to join the army? To add on his rare sentimental time, he had met a surprising amount of Falenan revolt army members here. He passed by Viki when trying to find his quarter, finding Lorelai on his quick tour around the castle, along with Jeane. He hadn't met him, but he heard that Killey was also around as well. Everything seemed to join in silly conspiration to remind him of the Queendom. Now he wondered what currently happened in Falena, how were things going in Sun Palace, especially about the dear prince and princess, two last survivor of the Royal Family. By now, even the little 'Queenie'-as Miakis called her-should be a proud woman on the throne. He wasn't worried about the Queen's Knight since he knew that Frey would be able to manage them, restoring them to their glorious name. Then there was much more. Had Lordlake been fully restored? Had they established better relationship with the Armes? And much, much more he would like to know. He sighed in disbelief. He even wanted to know about trivial matters. Once they had time, he promised himself, he would want to invite Lorelai and the others to his room for a reunion, and perhaps making them talk about the Queendom post his departure. He chuckled. After many years on the road, he might have just found his home, all the way from there.

**R**estless

The balcony above the leader's bedroom was definitely comforting. He found the place by accident, and it had been his haven ever since. The only one there was Feather, and Flik knew he (He was not 'it'. Feather, Siegfried and Abizboah, all three of them weren't 'it') wouldn't bother him. Sometimes he even offered small comfort by letting him be all alone, flying up high the lookout tower. He was able to get a full picture view of the castle from that spot, and it was perfect to gather his thoughts and sorting his mind. More importantly, it was place to rest and reminisce, collecting pieces of memories scattered by endless events that colored their struggle. Memories of her. On nights where his mind refused to let him sleep he would came, leaning himself to the nearby pillar and set his eyes on myriads of stars, contemplating. He would sit there all night, closing his eyes to picture vivid images to etch on his very skull. Her outline, her smile, her self, making sure he didn't forget any about her. Then he would trace everything that happened in a perfect chronological order he made himself memorize. It was long, long ago when he was still a young boy running away his village to prove himself (He had kind of placing sympathy on Hix nowadays, remembering his own youth), meeting her and her unusual charm. There was no Blue Lightning Flik at the time. There was clumsy, ardent warrior in his try to be appealing. It was her that motivated him. It was long ago when he started join in her revolt, deciding that he should be fighting too, instead of running away from the truth, pretending to be ignorant. She was an optimist, an idealist. She was a strong woman in any description, a woman who managed to seep into the depth of his heart, guiding him to his 'justice'. It was quite a long time ago when he found her died in the invasion, burning him into deadly, biased hatred against Tir. It was not so long time ago when he finally forgave him, sincerely fighting for her behalf. It was just a few months ago he stopped blaming himself on her death, to finally be able to live without lingering regrets. It was just a few minutes ago that he realized that she was still on his mind all the time, and there was no one that could replace her. No one.

**S**ong

The only thing she could do to help on the war was by singing. She was naturally weak, so fighting wouldn't be an alluring option, and she knew she had no knowledge to contribute like Apple, Emilia and Teresa, or fancy skills like Jeane and Raura. Everyone was fighting. Everyone was giving anything they could do for the others, one way or another. This was her contribution. Song was her power, and by singing she hoped she could help ease the tired soldiers, providing them a piece of normalcy between combat trainings and life and death situations. Annalee smiled everytime someone smiled at her song, whether it was a soldier or a general. She liked to sing the hymn of battlefield to boost their morale before a big battle, with a promise to sing more when they came back (Annalee noted who never came back again, and often wept for them. It was war, though the castle kept them happy and giving them the sense of peacefulness). After all, war wasn't just about weapons and battles. It was continuing on living on each others' shoulders, with a wish to see better tomorrow.

**T**omorrow

Being in a war, she finds that the greatest blessing is to find that she is still alive to face the morning, and no one she cares about dies. Ever since she fully understand there is no escape from the war, that she would be forced to fight until the very end, tomorrow becomes a word she loves, she cherishes, a word more powerful than anything. Tomorrow is a promise, one that they struggle to keep. What she wishes for at the end of the day is as simple as what she feels blessed for, to be alive until tomorrow's dawn. Sometimes she would want to wish for her dear friend to come back, for the war to end soon, but it is far too greedy after everything they have done. Being alive for an extra day is enough, and she would use those days to the fullest, to end the war using her own hands, to be able to find her friend by her own hands, to be able to support her dearest brother by her own hands.

**U**nderworld

He was in the middle of being skeptical about the existence of underworld and to acknowledge that he was indeed related to it. He lived in that world, using skills of the dead and pursuing one of the greatest escapist all the time, the Lord of the Night. But, was that really underworld? He didn't know and decided that he didn't really want to know anyway. He had battle to win tomorrow, and digressing himself to such trivial matter would be a ridiculous excuse if he performed badly tomorrow. With that, he continued on his training, clutching on his Rune proudly.

**V**ale

Tomorrow could be the end. It was funny that such thought could flash in the tavern, where she now sat half heartedly, sipping on the best Kanakan wine Leona could find. She had experienced many things, even one or two near death scenes. It didn't ease her worry somehow. It all came to her in blur, every moment in her life squeezed in seconds. She chuckled, questioning her untimely thoughts. Another sip of the wine had certainly taken effect, as she could think more like herself now. Why should she fear death? She had no one to left, anyone to worry after her passing. The life of a swordsman, however, was a life of loneliness. She had chosen the path, and even if it was currently nearing down the end, she had no reason to back off. She wiped her lips, locking on her decision, then raised her hand to say, "Another glass, please, Leona."

There was nothing to lose than glory once it was over.

**W**aiting

Most of the time it was the only thing she could do. At least, it used to be. She would wait and wait and wait at home, watching anxiously as the clouds passed above her rooftops, because nothing else could be done, despite the war worsened every second and everyone else was often sent on edge. She was tired of waiting. She was determined to join the fight, and she grabbed the chance at the first sight. In the army, she could lent her skills and ability, even doing some minor jobs such as washing clothes and nursing the children like she had done back in Radat meant more than before, because she did that to support those in the war. She was no longer a lady in waiting. She was a fighter too.

**X**-Files

He flapped through pages of report he just finished before clipping it neatly, writing some more details at the last page before he put the whole report on a low shelf labeled 'done'. He smirked at the recount of his recent task. He was able to track down the hidden village ninja at last, though the exact location was still on question. Anyway, Riou would be happy and he would do the rest by himself. He checked on his collection of files, all literally hand picked information and solved mysteries of Dunan. He wasn't called 'detective' for nothing. He was ready for any case the army members called him for.

**Z**ero

He was a loser, probably worth not more than a petty 10 potch coin. Of course, no one ever said it out loud in front of him, but Hix thought that all the time. He survived a war already, and still he felt that he understood nothing of the world. His swordsmanship wasn't as good as his mentor Flik's, though Flik said his was self-taught. Tengaar did everything to prove his worthiness, but he thought he'd screwed every single one of them. He was zero, but even with his inability he at least wanted to make sure that he was able to keep his dearest safe and sound. Because she was his world.

Tengaar sighed, closing the library book she half-read when she, once again, saw Hix leaned on the bookshelf, mind looming somewhere that obviously didn't belong to earth. She bit her lips, knew far too well that Hix should be pondering on his 'incapability' again. She knew, just as, and probably more than everyone else, that he got the potential and the only thing blocking him to advance was his low self esteem. And just like what she had promised, she would try on every trick ever existed to show him that he was worthy enough to start on being proud to himself. Even if when he managed to fail on each, she would try on and on, because to her, he was never zero.

~wxwwxooooxwwxwwooxooowxwww~

**A/N: So, how about it? There are some that I really enjoyed writing, and there are some I dislike. Tell me which one you like the best, and can you name everyone in the fics?**


End file.
